Happy Birthday and Have A Happy New Year
by Cherri Snow
Summary: Countdown to the New Year and a special birthday! 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NxM! RxR!


_**Happy Birthday and Have A Happy New Year!**_

_**Summary:**_** Countdown to the New Year and a special birthday! 10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… NxM!!!**

_**10987654321109876543211098765432110987654321109876543211098765432110987654321**_

_**Author's Note: **_**This is just a short one shot to celebrate the New Year and someone' birthday! This is all Mikan's P.O.V! Remember when you read this, 1 rabbit equals about 1 US dollar, 2 rabbits equals about 2 US dollars, ect…**

_**10987654321109876543211098765432110987654321109876543211098765432110987654321**_

_**Disclaimer:**_** I do not own anything in this story except for the plot. There may be other similar plots but I did not steal it. Gakuen Alice belongs to the fabulous, almighty, wonderful Tachibana Higuchi-sama!**

_**10987654321109876543211098765432110987654321109876543211098765432110987654321**_

"It's finally New Years Eve, mina-san! Does everyone have a wish ready?" I asked the academy cheerfully.

"Hai!" Everyone replied excitedly.

I felt so special and beautiful for the 1st time in my life. I was standing on stage alone in a beautiful dress. Boys were drooling and girls were looking at me in envy. A fan club was formed the second I stood on stage.

The strapless dress a very pale pink color and had a very light pink layer on the bottom of the skirt. My gloves were pale pink and went a couple inches past my elbow. My platform shoes were a pale pink and had a light pink ribbon that was tied into a small bow on each shoe. I had a long, fluffy pink scarf that wrapped around my arms and hanged down. I wore a silver necklace with a pink sapphire and dangling pink sapphire earrings. I had shiny lip gloss, a bit of pale pink blush, and some pale pink eye shadow on. I wore my hair in a half ponytail that was curly. My look was finished off with a beautiful yet simple silver and pink sapphire tiara.

I could feel everyone staring up at me. I just smiled like always.

'I'm so glad that I accepted this position!' I thought as I searched the crowd. 'I wonder where Natsume is, though. I wanna see his reaction to my look!'

**Flashback**

I was talking happily with Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru about how the next year would be. Narumi skipped to me.

"Mikan-chan, why don't you host the New Years party?" Narumi asked suddenly.

"Huh?" I looked at him stupidly.

"Host the party! You know! Like star it and start the countdown…" Narumi repeated.

"W-what?! Why me?" I asked in surprise.

Sumire overheard and rushed to us.

"Yes, why some baka like her? She doesn't have half the looks needed to host the New Years party! Unlike me…" Sumire trailed off.

"I noticed that every year, the New Years party lacks _energy_. Nobody has any spunk!" Narumi explained.

"I see!" Nonoko said in understanding.

"The best way to liven up a party is to have the energy and spunk master host it!" Anna said in the same understanding as Nonoko. "And Mikan-chan has the most energy in the whole academy!"

"You get to even wear a dress of your choice instead of the choices given! As long as it's appropriate of course." Narumi laughed. "And you get 5,000 rabbits for taking this offer!"

Immediately, Hotaru's head jerked up from her invention and her eyes sparkled greedily.

"She'll do it!" Hotaru said quickly.

"Hotaru!" I whined. "There's no way that I could do this! Everything will fall apart!"

"That's for sure." Natsume joined the conversation with Ruka next to him. "And a dress by choice? Polka-dots' taste in clothes is so bad that she'll probably wear something that looked makes her look even _uglier_."

"NA-TSU-ME!!!" I screamed.

"You don't have to scream. I'm right here." Natsume said coldly. "You're making my ears bleed."

"Fine! I'll do it! I'll bet 500 rabbits that I can look so beautiful that even you'll be at loss for words or more!" I said with determination.

"You're on." Natsume smirked then walked away with Ruka following him.

"I swear I'll make him take back his words!" I said with a fire in my eyes.

"Umm… Mikan-chan?" Anna tapped my shoulder.

"We don't want to burst your bubble but… well…" Nonoko looked down.

"Your sense of style is miserable and it's impossible to make anyone at loss for words." Hotaru said bluntly.

"Is that true?" I looked at Narumi, Anna, and Nonoko.

"Well… yes." They replied quietly.

"No! I'm going to lose the bet!" I cried waterfall tears.

"Not if I can help it!" Hotaru said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Are you going to help me?!"

"What else would I mean, baka?" Hotaru said coldly. "I'll help you… for a fee of 2,500 rabbits course."

"H-hai." I said.

"Good. Then we're going to Central Town now to get your outfit." Hotaru dragged me to Central Town.

We stopped by several stores and bought tons of things. Finally, after several hours, we bought everything needed.

**The Night of the New Years Party (still in flashback)**

Hotaru came to my room and got me ready. She made sure that I looked perfect.

"There. Now Hyuuga will be more than lost for words." Hotaru took a step back to admire her piece of art. "And he won't be able to resist you."

"D-do you really think so?" I asked, blushing bright red.

"Nobody would be able to resist you. After all, this is my work of art." Hotaru smiled a very small and rare smile.

"Do you wanna know what my wish is this year?" I asked Hotaru.

"Not really but I know you'll say it anyways." Hotaru said emotionlessly.

"To get the courage to confess to Natsume." I blushed 100s of shades of red.

"With this, he'll be the 1 to confess to you." Hotaru said. "Now, let's go. The party will start soon."

"Hai!" I followed Hotaru out the door.

We walked to the party. Once we arrived there, I admired at the huge amount of people in the outfits that were given as choices.

Girls wore a plain yet elegant pink/purple strapless dress, a tiara, and pink/purple high heels.

Boys wore a black/white tuxedo, a tie, and black/white dress shoes.

Hotaru being the Hotaru that loves purple, chose the purple outfit. We walked backstage where Narumi reviewed everything with me.

**End of Flashback**

"It's time for the countdown! Is everyone ready?" I asked the crowd.

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

"Alright then!" I looked at the large board behind me. "10!"

The board showed a 10.

"9!" The board started counting down. "8!"

Everyone counted down with me.

"7!" I grinned happily. "6!"

I was so happy to lead the countdown.

"5!" I counted. "4!"

'I wonder if anyone remembered…' I thought.

"3!" I said eagerly. "2!"

'It doesn't seem like it…' I thought.

"1!" I said the last number.

The board blew up and turned into star-shaped candies.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Everyone, make your wish now!" I said loudly so they could hear me over all the happy New Year greetings.

Everyone got quiet and closed their eyes as they made their wish. I looked up and saw a shooting star. I quickly closed my eyes and made my wish.

'I wish that I would have the courage to confess to Natsume!' I wished mentally.

"Did everyone make their wish?" I asked everyone.

"Hai!" Everyone replied.

"Good! I hope that they all come true!" I grinned. "Enjoy the rest of the party, mina-san!"

I skipped behind the curtains so that I was backstage. Hotaru was there. She was searching the crowd with the binoculars.

"Found him?" I asked.

"Ya. You should've seen the look on his face!" Hotaru let out a small chuckle.

"What did it look like?" I asked eagerly.

"Like this!" Hotaru held up a picture to my face.

I grabbed the picture and examined it. I couldn't help but laugh. Natsume was not only bug-eyed and had his mouth hanging wide open. He was _drooling_ a bit.

"Did you edit this picture or something?" I laughed.

"No. This is how he really looked." Hotaru grinned evilly.

"This means that I won the bet!" I made a peace sign victoriously.

"But I'm not giving you 500 rabbits." A familiar voice suddenly said.

I whirled around to see Natsume.

"What do you mean by that? That was the bet! If I make you speechless or more, you give me 500 rabbits!" I showed Natsume the picture. "And according to _this_ picture, it was more!"

Hotaru sneaked away then hid behind a box with her camera, video camera, _and_ voice recorder at ready. Natsume walked closer to me. I noticed for the 1st time that Natsume was quite a bit taller than me. I had to look up.

"I'm not paying you." Natsume repeated.

"So all this was for nothing? After all this, I'm going empty-handed?" I asked angrily.

"I never said that you were going empty-handed." Natsume said.

"But, you just-" I was cut off.

Suddenly, Natsume bent down and kissed me straight on the lips. I was at shock then I closed my eyes. Fireworks started to go off. We broke away.

"N-Natsume, d-did you j-just k-k-k-" I couldn't say it.

"I love you, Mikan." Natsume's bangs covered his eyes.

"N-Natsume, you said my name…" I said slowly.

'What did he just say?!' I thought in panic.

"What did you just say?" I asked in disbelief.

'I must've just heard wrong! But then why did he kiss me?' I thought.

"Don't make me repeat myself." Natsume said quietly.

"I guess I did hear wrong." I looked down in disappointment.

"You didn't hear anything wrong! You heard me perfectly fine! I love you, Mikan Sakura!" Natsume repeated.

I stayed silent in shock for a minute… 2 minutes… 3 minutes… Natsume took it as rejection and he turned around so that his back faced me. I realized that he was leaving.

'This is your chance, Mikan! Go for it! You have nothing to lose now!' I thought.

"Natsume! Wait!" I said quickly.

Natsume whirled around. Suddenly I hugged him.

"I love you too, Natsume." I said quietly.

Natsume hugged me back. When we finally let go of each other, we walked to the Sakura Tree and watched the fireworks from there. I sat next to Natsume with my head on his shoulder. Our hands were linked together.

"Polka-dots, close your eyes." Natsume ordered.

I did as he said. I felt something get put onto my neck. I opened my eyes and looked at what was on my neck. It was a heart shaped pendant that said 'NxM 4EVR'. I smiled.

"Happy birthday." Natsume gave me a small smile. "And a happy New Year."

_**10987654321109876543211098765432110987654321109876543211098765432110987654321**_

**How was it? Terrible? I know. It was stupid. Natsume was kinda OOC here. SORRY!!! Happy New Year everyone!!! Ciao!**


End file.
